


Oblivious and Scared

by NellyHarrison



Series: Olicity Through Others' Eyes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ship through Outside Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the tweet had been posted about people talking about Felicity's feelings for Oliver, this was what I had pictured.  Barry and Diggle discuss Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious and Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wished had happened before I saw the episode. I wanted to post it anyways just because it's something that would have been cool to happen. No beta so mistakes are my own!

Barry grabbed a cloth and wiped off his hands, his eyes wandering over to the blonde IT girl. Felicity was sitting beside Oliver as he lay on the metal table, not yet conscious even though Barry had managed to get the toxin from the syringes out of his system. The young woman held his hand, her other hand reaching up to remove some of the green makeup around his eyes with her thumb. It was an intimate moment, and Barry felt uncomfortable watching. He turned away, only to come face to face with the other member of the Vigilante’s team, John Diggle.

"I never stood a chance, did I?" Barry asked, knowing fully well that the older man would understand what he was asking. Part of him already knew the answer, but the other part of him hoped he was wrong. He liked Felicity, and he could have seen them sharing something special. They both shared a love for science, were quirky and misunderstood, and they connected so quickly. That fact alone made seeing Felicity with Oliver that much harder to watch.

"I’m afraid not," Diggle replied, looking over at his two friends and shaking his head slightly. He had seen the signs long before now, but he knew that they were both incredibly stubborn and wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their partnership and friendship. "If there’s one thing I know, it’s that she’s crazy about him, and they’re both too oblivious to do anything about it," he explained with a shrug. He looked back over at Barry and offered a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "She’ll never admit she cares for him the way she does, and he’ll never acknowledge how blatant those feelings are. They’re both too scared to let the other in that way, so unfortunately, we’re all forced to wait for them to figure it out."

Barry nodded and looked back over at the pair before turning away, hoping that the extra effort would keep him from turning to look again. ”I figured as much. I saw the way he looked at her, and the way they touched each other. I guess I just hoped it was all in my head,” he finished. He took a deep breath, then went to grab his belongings. ”I’m glad he’s okay,” he admitted. ”I don’t think she would have recovered if he hadn’t been.” He looked up at the tall ex-soldier and smiled sadly. ”Let me know if they ever figure it out.” With that, he left the Verdant basement, leaving the billionaire vigilante and his Girl Friday behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was originally posted on Tumblr through my roleplaying account, and I thought I'd post it here, just because I could. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
